villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Phantom of the High School Musical
The Phantom of the High School Musical is one of the main antagonists of the 2009 video game Scooby-Doo: First Frights. He was a ghost that terrorized the St. Louis High School talent show. After being defeated by Mystery Inc, he was revealed to be the school's football coach Mr. Hayes. He was voiced by Cam Clarke. Biography The Phantom first appears when Anna Blake is auditioning for the talent show. During her audition, Anna hears evil laughter coming from the rafters and looks up to see The Phantom. He jumps down and glides towards her, scaring her away. Chase While walking down the hallway, Scooby and Shaggy see The Phantom through a window. They run down the hallway as The Phantom flies in. The chase begins and Shaggy and Scooby will have to avoid electricity, skeletons, holes, and lockers that The Phantom is somehow able to knock down. Once the end is reached, The Phantom will fly over them and break through a glass door and fly away. Boss After finding all the clues, Mystery Inc. confronts The Phantom on the stage. Here he sings from the top of a castle while an endless array of skeletons emerge from the doors to attack the gang. The goal is to use Velma to hack the two machines and turn out the lights. Once done, four skeletons will slide down ropes and hoist The Phantom off the castle, making it appear as if he's flying. Now the gang has to get rid of the four skeletons holding the ropes. If not done quickly enough, more skeletons will come from the doors and take the place of the defeated ones. After getting rid of the skeletons, The Phantom will fall on the ground and it is here where you fight him. There ain't really much of a strategy, just avoid his attacks and pummel him until his health bar reaches zero. Afterwards, the stage will fall on The Phantom and trap him. Mystery Inc. unmasks The Phantom and reveals that it's the school's football coach, Mr. Hayes. The gang are baffled as they thought The Phantom was Ms. Hilkens, the drama teacher who would disappear whenever The Phantom would show up. However, she shows up to explain that whenever The Phantom appeared she would run to protect her Golden Square performance award. Velma then explains Coach Hayes' motive, as he needed a full team to win the football game that was being held on the same night as the talent show which some of his players were in. Afterwards, he is presumably taken away by the police. Song Minions *Skeletons *Invisible Musketeers *Witches *Ghosts of Shakespeare Gallery Images ThePhantomoftheHighSchoolMusical02.png|The Phantom first appears. CoachHayes02.png|Coach Hayes on a poster. ThePhantomoftheHighSchoolMusical14.png|The Phantom's trophy. ThePhantomoftheHighSchoolMusical15.png|The Phantom's mask next to the other boss trophies. Videos Scooby-Doo First Frights Soundtrack - Episode 1 Boss Scooby-Doo First Frights - Episode 1 - Boss Trivia *He is obviously a parody or homage to The Phantom of the Opera, and even wears a similar mask to the 2004 film version. *Though, the gang does give an explanation as to how Coach Hayes was able to make himself fly in the theater, they don't give an explanation as to how he was able to fly outside or in the halls. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:One-Shot Category:Parody/Homage Category:Saboteurs Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Video Game Villains